


The perfect match

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Thon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Disguise, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Harry knows best, Matchmaking, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: For once in his life, Harry is 100 percent sure that he knows exactly what he’s doing - even if that involves setting up his two friends for a blind date of sorts. Because how else will he show them just how perfect they are for each other?





	The perfect match

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** Hermione/Draco + Harry  
**prompt:** matchmaker  
**word count limit:** 500 to 1000  
**Roll-a-Drabble:** July 2018
> 
> [Hermione’s Haven](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermioneshaven/) Roll-a-Thon: fic 1 of the 3 I owe

** _“Souls that resemble attract inevitably”_ **

**~ Unknown**

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!”

“I know, you said that already.”

“Yes, because it’s _true_.”

Harry tried to hide his smile. He couldn’t see Hermione through the phone but he knew her well enough to know she was frowning.

“Well, you already agreed, it’s too late. So have fun - I've got to go, 'Mione.”

“Harry James Potter, don’t you dare hang-”

Hanging up on Hermione was possibly the most dangerous thing Harry had ever done in his life but he chuckled anyway. He switched off his mobile and put it away - just as the man of the hour turned around the corner. He looked particularly aggrieved.

“Seriously, Potter. You cheated on that bet! And I can’t believe _this_ is the wager.”

“Oh come on, Malfoy. I know you’re intrigued. Now hurry along, she’s waiting for you," Harry teased.

“And how the fuck will I know if I like her when I can’t even see what she looks like? For all I know, you’ve polyjuiced a hag.”

“It’s called _personality_, mate. Don’t pretend like looks are all you’re into. You’ve been whining about the shallow bimbos you date for years. So, stop dating with your eyes - date with your _brain_.”

Malfoy gave him a calculating gaze and folded his arms across his chest.

“You _did_ set me up with an ugly hag, didn’t you?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Just take the damn polyjuice and get going. You've only got an hour.”

Grumbling, his friend - and Auror partner of seven years - finally gave in. A bet is a bet after all and Draco Malfoy was nothing if not a man of his word.

Once disguised, he entered the restaurant and Harry moved towards the window. Draco was looking around until he spotted a woman in the corner, a red rose on her table.

Harry didn’t even try to hide his chuckle this time. Even wearing the body of a stranger, Hermione’s demeanour gave away her nerves. Still, she stood and smiled shyly as the supposed stranger walked towards her. Waiting a heartbeat longer, Harry drank his own polyjuice, then went inside to sit at a table next to them; he pulled a book from inside his jacket.

For no money in the _world_ would he miss this.

~*~*~*~

“So, how did Harry trick you into agreeing to this ‘blind date?’”

Draco smiled as the woman in front of him used actual air-quotes. 

“Lost a bet. You?”

“Guilt-trip,” she replied.

Draco had to chuckle. “Oh Merlin, _yes_. He’s quite good at that, isn’t he.”

“Oh, definitely.”

The woman laughed - melodic and warm - and Draco was sure it was her actual laughter, not one camouflaged by magic. After all, Polyjuice only changed someone’s appearance. Harry had reminded him to alter his own voice and he knew she was doing the same. 

But the laughter… it was so natural, there was no way magic was clouding it. It was a pretty sound and Draco tried to place where he had heard it before - as well as wondering what he could do to have her laugh again

The waiter came, prompting him to taste the wine. Deeming it alright, Draco nodded. Only once the man had filled both glasses and walked away did Draco realise what had transpired. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t mind-?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry. I like a gentleman who knows what he’s doing.” Her smile was sincere as she took a sip, tasting the wine herself. Her moan sounded appreciative. “And one who has good taste.”

“Well,” he replied with a smile. “What else do you like?”

From there, their conversation flowed in ways Draco could never have imagined. They laughed and they joked. Not once did the conversation grow boring.

“You know,” the woman told him as the end of their time drew closer. “Despite what I told Harry, I really enjoyed this. It was… _amazing, _getting to know someone this way. Kind of…”

“Kind of liberating,” he offered and was rewarded with a smile. 

“Yes, exactly.”

“I agree. People don’t… well, they usually see me and they think they know all about me. Including all my mistakes and my darkest secrets.”

“Tell me about it. All they see is the _you_ they want to see. They don’t even try to get to know the real _you_.”

He searched her gaze. Even though these weren’t her eyes, he still knew the emotions they showed were real. He knew she really did get what he meant. Gradually, he nodded.

“Exactly.”

They had not talked about anything that could give them away, their only mutual connection being Harry. 

And yet.

Draco had this feeling that she knew more than she was letting on. This past hour had shown she was an incredibly intelligent and perceptive woman and he was certain that by now, she had figured out who she was talking to - and also that she did not mind one bit.

Gods, he hoped he was right, for he had a hunch as well; and by Merlin, did he hope he was right. For if he was, she was not only the funny, charming, sharp intellectual he had not been able to keep his attention from, she was also certainly not a hag. Perhaps Harry did know what he was doing with this matchmaking charade after all.

“So, does that mean you want to see me again? No matter who I will turn into once the potion wears off?”

She gave him a searching look before nodding, a soft smile playing around her lips.

“I would like that very much, yes.”

“Good,” he replied softly, reaching for her hand. “I want the same.”

~*~*~*~

At the next table, Harry grinned into his water glass. He could not wait for the wedding day when he would tell everybody just how he had gotten Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to finally see what he had seen a long time ago.

That they were the perfect match.


End file.
